We have studied the regulation of DNA gyrase in E. coli. Synthesis of DNA gyrase is controlled by DNA supercoiling, increasing greatly when the DNA template is relaxed. Because an increase of DNA gyrase activity in turn increases cellular DNA supercoiling, these results indicate that there is homeostatic control of DNA supercoiling.